Ride with the moon in the dead of night
by Rouckye
Summary: Halloween, une soirée, de l'alcool et un jeu qui tourne mal...


**- C'est Halloween , c'est Halloween! Halloween ! Halloween ! Halloween ! Halloween ! Halloween !**

Le Geek semblait vraiment heureux, il chantonné cette phrase depuis son réveil ce matin là. Ne manquant pas de rappeler à Mathieu sa promesse par la même occasion. Halloween. Le jeune Gamer était vraiment impatient, c'était la première fois que Mathieu le fêté avec eux. Ils allaient le faire en famille en plus. Tous déguisé, car leur créateur avait organisé une soirée chez lui pour l'occasion. Il y avait invité son ami Youtuber, Antoine Daniel, «pour une belle nuit d'horreur» comme il l'avait si bien dit. Tous étaient excités à cette idée. Même le Patron qui avait trouvé le meilleur costume qu'il soit, enfin, d'après lui. Personne ne devait voir les costumes des autres avant le début des festivités de toute façon.

Mathieu s'agitait pour tout préparer avant l'arrivée de toute la petite troupe. Il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine, dix-huit heure. Ça va, il avait presque finit et avait encore deux heures avant l'arrivée de son invité. Les bouteilles étaient au frigo avec tous les amuses-gueules pour la soirée. La décoration était presque finie grâce à Maître panda qui l'aidait depuis la veille à tout mettre en place. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se changer...

**- Maître? Merci de ton aide. Je n'y serais pas arrivé à temps sans toi. **

Le Panda sourit à son créateur pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien et finit d'accrocher la dernière décoration. Il y avait des ballons partout (pour faire plaisir à Antoine). Une grande table était dressée au milieu du salon, collé au mur pour ne pas gêner, couverte de bol remplis de sucreries et autres gourmandises en tout genre, de verres, et de fausses toiles d'araignées avec au milieu, une citrouille creusé avec un visage et une bougie dans sa cavité. C'était le Patron qui l'avait faite. Et elle faisait vraiment peur à voir.

**- Je Veux tout le monde en bas, habillé et prêt dans une heure et demi!** Hurla Mathieu en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se changer.

Antoine attendait patiemment qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Il avait vraiment hâte à la fois de montrer son beau costume et de voir celui des autres. Il avait bien galéré pour trouver une idée viable il faut dire. Mathieu lui ayant rappeler, une bonne centaine de fois, si ce n'est plus, que nudiste n'était pas un déguisement. Il lâcha un soupir sur cette pensée.

**- Et bah dis donc, tu respire la joie de vivre toi! **

Mathieu venait d'ouvrir la porte, un grand sourire quelque peu narquois aux lèvres. Antoine resta coi devant l'accoutrement de son ami. Il était habillé en... En robe?!

**- Bah alors mon petit loup, tu comptes rester sur le palier toute la nuit? **Questionna le maître des lieux tirant par le bras son invité à l'intérieur de l'appartement. **Pas mal ton déguisement. On est raccord au moins! **

Tous le monde se trouvait à présent dans le salon. Antoine salua tout le monde à distance rapidement. Détaillant chaque personnes présente. On avait Mathieu donc, en robe... du petit chaperon rouge semblait-il. Il portait une jupe rouge très évasive bien que plutôt courte qui surmontait un jupon en tulle. Autour de sa taille se nouait un petit tablier en satin blanc qui se fondrait presque avec la couleur du haut de la robe tout aussi immaculé s'il n'y avait pas une sorte de serre taille vermeille tenu par un ruban lui aussi blanc. Sur ses épaules tomber légèrement une longue cape rouge dont la capuche reposait nonchalamment sur le sommet de son crâne. Laissant apparaître son visage, qui semblait plus enfantin que jamais.

Le Panda, en ninja, mais ayant gardé son kigurumi en dessous, donc, en pandinja. C'était assez particulier à voir...

Ensuite, le Hippie, avec un drap sur lui. On se demandait si il avait conscience d'avoir du se déguiser où s'il s'était retrouvé avec ce drap par accident au vu de son état.

Le Patron, habillé d'un Pantalon noir à fines rayures blanches et d'une veste à queue de pie assortie. Le tout porté très prêt du corps, ce qui l'affiné grandement, et le grandissait quelque peu, laissant également deviner sa costume sombre faisait ressortir son maquillage, blanc. Ses yeux étaient pour une fois visible, enfin presque. Ils étaient habillé d'une teinte noire sur tout le pourtour comme s'ils avaient été creusés. Et ses lèvres, blanchies, s'étiraient jusqu'à ses pommettes dans un fin trait de crayon noir. Un Jack particulièrement réussi et imposant.

Et enfin, le Geek. Qui était lui aussi travesti pour l'occasion. À se demander si pour le petit ce n'était pas le Patron qui l'avait affublé de pareil costume d'ailleurs. Il était vêtu d'une robe noire à jupons et bordures à «froufrou» blanches. Le tout surmonté d'un tablier noué autour de son coup assez lascivement, reposant sur son décolleté très échancré qui, même si le Geek était un homme, prêtait à rougir à sa vue. En descendant un peu le regard on pouvait tomber sur le second soutien de son tablier autour de sa taille, très serré, l'affinant, lui donnant une stature très féminines accentué par les jupons évasifs et courts de la tenue. Une Maid digne des mangas les plus osés.

Tout cela promettait une excellent soirée. Tout le monde s'était réellement prêté au jeu. Le Geek avait bien fait, pour une fois, d'insister pour fêter Halloween de cette façon. Tout se passa plutôt vite par la suite une fois Antoine entré et débarrassé de ses effets, tous s'installèrent dans le Salon. Dansant, buvant, chantant, buvant, riant, buvant toujours plus. Buvant tant et si bien que le Hippie et le Panda finir rapidement allongés au milieu de la pièce. L'un ayant abusé de l'alcool offert, l'autre en ayant encore trop pris.

Ne restait que Le loup, Jack, et les deux travestis occasionnels. Une fine brochette bien alcoolisée également qui finissait une partie de carte des plus désordonnées.

**- Gniaaaaah! J'ai encore perduuuu!**

**- Aller avale Gamin! Ça te fera pas de mal.**

**- Tu lui as mis quoi dans son shooter Patron?**

**- Si tu as encore mis du GHB ou autre je te jure que...**

**- Calme ta joie Mathieu, j'ai rien mis, y en a pas besoin pour le Gamin ce soir. **

Mathieu lâcha un soupir exaspéré regardant le Gamer avaler son énième shooter. Il tenait étrangement bien l'alcool ce soir le Petit il faut dire. Il avait enchaîné tout au long de la soirée et plus encore durant leur petit «jeu». Mathieu regarda Antoine qui commençait à piquer du nez, les joues rougie par l'alcool, le regard pétillant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait vraiment plaisir de le voir ainsi. De tous les voir ainsi à vrai dire. Mathieu était étonné du calme qui avait régné durant toute la soirée d'ailleurs. En d'autre circonstance cela aurait put paraître suspect de la part de sa personnalité la plus perverses, mais il semblait apprécier la soirée tout autant que le reste de la joyeuse bande. Si ce n'est plus à en juger par les rires qui ne le quittait pas depuis quelques temps, s'amusant au dépend du Geek trop alcoolisé.

La fatigue (et l'alcool aidant beaucoup) Antoine finit par se lever difficilement, tout vacillant, attrapant Mathieu pour le relever.

**- Aller jeune péronnelle, il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. Tu risquerais de te faire attraper par le grand méchant Loup sinon. **

**- Oh non, gentil monsieur, accordé moi donc un dernier jeu avant l'heure fatidique. **

Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent, une étincelle de complicité dans le regard, et pouffèrent de rire.

**- Oh, allez, les mecs, on se fait une partie de cache-cache en équipe? Antoine et toi, Patron, vous devez nous retrouver le Geek et moi. **

**- Oh Ouiiiiiii!** S'écria le Geek, en levant les bras ce qui eut le mérite de le faire pencher dangereusement sur le côté et tomber. S'étalant de tout son long sous les rires de ses comparses

**- Pourquoi pas Gamin. **

Le sourire carnassier qui illuminait le visage du Patron à cet instant ne présagés rien de bon, mais personne ne le remarqua. Une idée bien décidé derrière la tête le Pervers se releva calmement, redressant ensuite le jeune Gamer à ses côtés, le dressant sur ses pieds.

**- Que la partie commence! **


End file.
